Repetir la Historia
by alohopotter
Summary: Se puede cambiar el pasado o todo debe ser igual. Si tuvieras el poder de hacerlo serias capaz de hacerlo?.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada tengo que aclarar que todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowlin. Es evidente, pero prefiero aclararlo. El resto de la historia es una loca idea mía.

Esta historia comienza un año después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Voldemort se ha hecho con el ministerio y todo el mundo mágico. Va a por su último objetivo Hogwarts. Harry no es un Horrocrux. O al menos así es… al principio.

REPETIR LA HISTORIA:

Cap. 1

- ¡HERMIONE!.- Harry Potter vio, sin poder evitarlo, como un rayo verde daba de lleno sobre uno de sus mejores amigos. Hermione Granger lo miro, ya sin vida, mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Al lado del moreno tres chicas gritaban sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡SALID DE AQUI!.- oyeron gritar a Tonks. La metamorfomaga tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y se sujetaba el brazo.

Alguien tomo la mano de dos de las chicas. Otra cogió con fuerza a Harry.

- ¡Harry ….!.- decía la pelirroja. El chico miro la cara llorosa de la joven. El podía notar como algunas de sus propias lágrimas le empañaban las gafas.

- Susan. Hermione esta…- el ojiverde no se atrevía a terminar.

- ¡Tenemos que irnos!.- Un par de explosiones trajeron al chico de vuelta a la realidad. Trato de girarse con la varita lista.- ¡NO!. ¡Es inútil!. ¡Tenemos que escapar, Hogwarts se ha perdido!.- dijo de nuevo. La comprensión callo sobre el.

- ¡TODOS FUERA NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE QUEDE ATRÁS!.- grito Harry. Los pocos que aun estaban cerca del chico y asintieron. Comenzaron a salir ayudando a sus amigos heridos.

Harry veía a todos, mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo. Era los últimos, los primeros heridos ya habían comenzado a retirarse.

El grupo estaba formado casi por la totalidad del ED y para la sorpresa de muchos incluía a varios estudiantes de Slytherin y otros de años superiores. Lo completaba lo poco que quedaba de al orden del fénix y el resto de la fuerzas de Aurors que sobrevivió a la destrucción del ministerio. Un número de gente muy pequeño.

- ¡Alguien se tiene que quedar a retrasarlos!.- dijo Tonks, dando a entender que ella seria esa.

- ¡NO!.- le grito el.- ¡Si no sales de aquí con los demas, no me ire!.- la auror gruño.

- ¡Voy junto a ti!.- le respondio la bruja de pelo rosa sin mirarlo.

Poco a poco todos retrocedieron hacia la salida y el pasillo que los separaba de las fuerzas mortifagas. Estos estaban temporalmente retenidos por un pequeño derrumbe provocado por Hermione antes de recibir la temida maldición. Todos tenían lágrimas retenidas por la perdida de la brillante bruja. No había sido la única victima de este ataque que acabo con la última esperanza.

Al final el último reducto en contra de Voldemort y sus hombres había caído.

Apenas una semana antes lo había hecho el ministerio. El mago oscuro tomo el control sobre el mundo mágico con la única oposición de Hogwarts.

Con orden tajante prohibió cualquier contacto con el mundo muggle y se centro en consolidar su poder antes de destruir el castillo.

El gran contingente de criaturas oscuras y mortifagos encontró poca resistencia en la escuela de magia. McGonagall había conseguido evacuar a la mayoría de los estudiantes. Los sangre pura tuvieron alguna opción pero los que no eran considerados como tales fueron evacuados directamente al continente y puestos bajo la protección de la confederación internacional de magos que ya había cerrado fronteras contra el reino unido mágico.

Los pocos que permanecieron en el castillo lo hicieron para facilitar esta maniobra. Al final duraron justo lo necesario para completar la tarea, perdiendo con ello la ruta de escape para ellos mismos. El traslador había quedado inservible cuando los atacantes se encargaron de bloquear los transportes mágicos.

En este momento retrocedían con la única esperanza de huir del castillo para sobrevivir.

Cuando Harry salio de la sala noto como Tonks dudaba antes de seguirlo.

- ¡Tonks!.- La bruja se giro con una sonrisa triste.

- Es hora de reunirme con el.- dijo antes de lanzar una maldición.- ¡Bombarda!.- El rayo dio sobre la puerta que comenzó a derrumbarse.

- ¡NOOOO!.- El ojiverde poco podía hacer para ayudarla. Ante un sorprendido Harry la bruja con el pelo rosa salio volando hacia ellos con cara sorprendida. Cuando la puerta termino de derrumbarse, la metamorfomaga estaba sobre Kingsley quejándose por sus heridas, que la miraba sin entender. El morneo la ayudo a levantarse.- ¡Estas loca!.

- ¿Por que me habéis salvado?.- dijo con tristeza.- ¿Quien me…?.- Del otro lado de los escombros comenzaron a oírse hechizos de voladura.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento, tenemos que irnos!.- Harry tomo la mano de Susan y se acerco a la bruja.- ¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer esto de nuevo!.- Al decirlo apunto a la joven auror.- ¡Vamos!.- la hizo caminar delante de ellos.

- Yo quería morir.- gemía.- Estoy cansada de luchar. Ya tuve bastante en el ministerio.- lloraba mientras hablaba.- ¿Quien cojones me atrajo?.- pregunto de nuevo mirando a Kingsley. Este negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces como…?.- La metamorfomaga abrio los ojos sorprendida. Un par de rayos salieron desde otro pasillo.

- ¡Después!.- Al fin habian llegado a su destino. Al final del pasillo estaba la estatua de la bruja jorobada. Era el pasadizo de salida que tenian mas cerca.- ¡Vamos!.- dijo el chico. Tonks tenia otros planes. Se paro y los miro como si tuviera delante a Fluffy.

- ¡Tengo que saber quien me salvo!. ¡Es necesario!.- Tonks parecía desesperada. Todos se miraron y negaban.

- ¡No lo se, pero me alegro!.- le respondió el moreno. Tonks metió molesta la mano dentro de su túnica. Saco una cadena con un objeto que el moreno conocía bien.

- Si ninguno me salvo. Significa que alguien ha usado esto.- termino la bruja dejando que todos vieran el objeto.

- ¡¿De donde has sacado un gira tiempos?!.- pregunto Kingsley sin crerselo.- ¡Todos fueron destruidos!.

- Este estaban reparandolo.- dijo la bruja.- Lo cogi antes de dejar el ministerio. Pense que no tenian que conseguirlo.

- ¡Pero no sabes si esta reparado!.- Kingsley miraba el objeto con interés mientras hablaba.

- Si ninguno me salvo, alguien lo uso y… funciona.- termino la metamorfomaga.- De lo contrario yo no estaría diciendo esto.- termino suspirando. Habían llegado casi a su destino.

- ¡Hay que irse!.- Luna permanecía junto a la estatua de la bruja jorobada.- ¡Daos prisa!.- miro a todos y noto que alguien faltaba.- ¿Y Hermione?.- la cara de Harry le dio la respuesta.- ¡No por favor!. ¡NO!.- Cuando trato de correr, Kingsley le lanzo un hechizo.

- ¡Desmallus!.- el auror tomo el cuerpo de la chica.- Alguien tiene que usarlo antes de que sea tarde. Si alguien se lleva la chica, lo haré yo. - Harry decidió actuar. Retrocedería en el tiempo para salvar a la metamorfomaga.

- NO. Seré yo.- dijo el moreno.- Ninguno de vosotros conoce el castillo como yo.- Tonks trato de replicar.- Y lo sabéis.

- ¿Como escaparas?.- pregunto Susan. El chico se encogió de brazos y sonrió.

- Ya veré.- tomo el colgante de la mano de una reticente Tonks.- Tengo todo el tiempo que necesito.- bromeo mientras se lo ponía.

- Con una hora seria suficiente para…- Tonks suspiro.- para salvarme. Gracias por adelantado.

- Que alguien me guarde una cerveza de mantequilla.- lo pensó.- ¡Mejor dos!.- Cuando fue a girar el pequeño reloj de arena, Susan se acerco y coloco la cadena sobre ella también.- ¿Susan, que…?.

- A dos le será mas fácil escapar.- al decirlo lo miro fijamente. El moreno no pudo terminar ya que el mecanismo comenzó a girar y los dos desaparecieron ante los ojos de sus compañeros.

En cuanto los dos desaparecieron el resto se introdujo en la estatua.

- ¡Vamos!. Tenemos que destruir la estatua y el tunel. Para que no nos sigan.- dijo Kinsley mientras le pasaba el cuerpo inerte de Luna a Tonks minentras entraba al pasadizo.

- ¡Pero entonces Harry no podra…!.- trato de decir la bruja.

- Tienen que llegar antes que nosotros y saldrán los primeros. Recuerda que no lo hemos visto. Estarán fuera seguro.- La auror no podía negar la lógica de su compañero. Le dio el cuerpo de la rubia y ambos entraron al túnel.

Dentro del pasadizo el auror de color lanzo un poderoso bombarda destrozando la entrada del lugar. Se necesitaría mucho tiempo para poder pasar por allí. Cuando lo consiguieran ellos estarían muy lejos.

Harry y susan aparecieron de la nada. Se encontraban delante de la estatua que ocultaba la salida.

- ¿Funciono?.- pregunto Susan. En ese momento la joroba de la estatua se abrió para dejar salir la cabeza de uno de los gemelos.

- ¡Hey!. ¿Que pasa Harry?.- el chico lo miro sonriendo.

- ¡No hay tiempo!. ¡Tenemos que irnos!.- le respondió el chico mientras le quitaba la cadena del giratiempos a Susan y a el mimso.

- Eso no es…- el pelirrojo lo miraba sorprendido.

- ¡Hogwarts ha caído! Tenemos que irnos.- Otra cabeza salio junto a la de su hermano.

- ¡Ahora que traemos ayuda! ¿Por que nos llamaste entonces y nos dijiste que…?.- Harry lo paro.

- ¡Ya vienen!- Ese fue el momento en el que varios jóvenes giraron el pasillo huyendo.- Harry saco su tunica y se cubrió junto a Susan.- ¡No nos habéis visto!. ¡Sacad a todos de aquí!.- Los gemelos se miraron y aun sin terminar de entenderlo asintieron. Después salieron del hueco para ayudar a todos los que se acercaban al lugar. La pareja se pego un lateral para poder pasar entre todos los que huian. Vieron como Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnegan arrastraban a un Neville inconsciente. La tristeza invadió a Harry. Sabía como se sentiría al despertar.

- ¡Vamos todos!. ¡Es hora de irse!.- grito un pelirrojo junto a su hermano. Ambos se miraban sin terminar de entender lo dicho por el ojiverde.

Harry y Susan tuvieron algunos problemas para pasar entre sus amigos que salían del lugar al que tenían que llegar sin ser vistos. La hora de tiempo que habían conseguido con el artefacto mágico fue muy ajustada, pero al fin habían llegado. Oyeron al otro Harry gritar por la muerte de Hermione. El chico apretó con fuerza su varita, a su lado Susan dejo escapar una lagrima. Ambos lamentaban no poder ayudar a su amiga para evitar su muerte.

Con decisión la pareja se acerco al grupo. Poco después estaban escondidos detrás de ellos mismos en el pasado. El resto había comenzado a salir del lugar.

Harry no lo dudó y cuando vio como Tonks lanzaba el hechizo ya estaba preparado. Con rapidez, atrajo a la bruja hacia el.

- ¡Accio Nymphadora Tonks!.- el ojiverde lanzo el hechizo con decisión. Cuando se oyó la explosión la bruja salio directamente hacia ellos. Harry cancelo el hechizo y la auror callo sobre un sorprendido Kingsley, que apenas tuvo tiempo de cogerla.- ¡Vamos! .- dijo Harry en voz baja a su compañera.

La pareja se desplazaba a unos metros por delante de sus pasados. Al doblar el pasillo en el que los atacaron podían ver a lo lejos a varios mortifagos que trataban de abrirse camino desde otra dirección. Sin duda fueron los que les habían lanzado algunas maldiciones, o les lanzarían a ellos mismos dentro de unos instantes. Algo llamo su atención y aun ocultos por la capa, se giraron para ver como desde una habitación una varita salía para apuntar en la dirección en la que se oía al grupo.

- ¡Expeliarmus!.- Susan grito el hechizo sin pensar. EL dueño de la varita se desplomo sobre la puerta, inconsciente por el golpe. Al acercarse lo reconocieron.- ¡No puede ser!.- Los dos pudieron ver a Ronald Weasley como el responsable del intento de ataque. Vestía con las ropas habituales de los mortifagos y con el golpe su mascara se había caído.

- ¿Como ha conseguido entrar en el castillo este…?.- Harry lo recordó.- ¡El sabia sobre los pasadizos!.- los dos se miraron.

- Tenemos que quitarlo del pasillo.- dijo Susan.- Antes no estaba ahí.- Los dos cogieron el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo y lo metieron en la sala cerrando la puerta.

Oyeron a sus yo de hace una hora pasar por delante. Harry miro con asco al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

- ¡Maldito cabron!.- el moreno le dio una patada.- ¡Si llegamos a saberlo!.

- Harry dejalo no merece la pena.- dijo Susan.- No es el momento.

- ¡Nos traiciono!.- dijo el joven furioso.- ¡Por su culpa murieron sus padres y su hermano!. ¡¿Que clase de persona hace eso?!.

- ¡No es eso!.- lo paro ella.- Si no nos seguimos, no podremos escapar.- El moreno lo entendio.

Abrieron la puerta y comprobaron que nadie habia en el pasillo. Despues ambos se cubrieron con el manto magico y corrieron hacia la salida.

Al llegar a la estatua pudieron ver como Tonks entraba y la estatua se cerraba.

- ¡Bien vamos!.- Harry tiro de la capa. En el momento en que dieron un paso, la estatua estallo en mil pedazos. Por suerte para ellos estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no sufrir daños.- ¡Joder!.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Han volado el pasadizo.- respondió el ayudándola a levantarse.- Es una buena idea para evitar que los sigan. Seguro que pensaron que estaríamos ya fuera.- el puso mala cara.- Si no fuera por el traidor es lo que teniamos que hacer.

- ¿Que hacemos?.- le pregunto La pelirroja.- ¡No tardaran mucho tiempo en llegar aquí!.- Ambos e miraron y comprendieron cual era su salida.

- Por suerte disponemos de todo el tiempo que queramos.- dijo el sonriendo.

Harry le paso la capa mágica y tomo el gira tiempo. Paso la cadena sobre los dos.

- ¡No podemos retroceder una hora nos encontrariamos con…!.- trato de decir Susan.

- Lo se. Vamos a retroceder seis horas.- La chica lo miro extrañada.- Los gemelos dijeron que yo los llame. No recuerdo haberlo hecho antes. Seguro que lo hice para que reconocieran el túnel y se aseguraban de que era seguro.- La pelirroja sonrió.- Después de hacer lo que podamos por ayudar saldremos de aquí. No pienso quedarme aquí.- Ella asintió.

Harry dio seis vueltas al mecanismo. Cuando el objeto comenzó a moverse, ambos oyeron varias maldiciones.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus!.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.

- ¡Avadra Kedabra!.

La pareja vio como un rayo daba sobre el giratiempos y este parecía casi detenerse. Fue lo último que vieron. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a caer si vida. Al mismo tiempo el mágico artilugio comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras los dos cuerpos desaparecían antes de tocar el suelo.

Sabían que habían huido por ese pasillo. Después de abrir un paso entre los escombros comenzaron a seguirlos. Los mortifagos pudieron ver una pareja de magos delante de ellos al doblar la esquina. Bellatrix reconoció el objeto que había comenzado a girar y lanzo un hechizo para tratar de detenerlos. Su marido y cuñado solo lanzaron la maldición asesina a ambos magos.

En cuanto los tres hechizos dieron en sus objetivos, la pareja desapareció.

- ¡Idiotas!. ¡Tenían un giratiempo!.- les grito la bruja molesta.

- No les servirá de nada.- respondió su marido.- A un par de muertos.- su hermano se rió a su lado.

- Os serviría mas a vosotros dos.- dijo Snape.- En cuanto nuestro señor se entere de que uno de vosotros ha matado a Potter.- La cara de ambos magos perdió el color.

Había oscuridad por todas partes. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir algo o si era consciente de su alrededor. De repente sintio una ola que estremecia todo. Un segundo de luz muy intensa y después de nuevo nada. La diferencia era que en esta ocasión si podía sentir. Notaba el frió del lugar y una sensación que hacia tiempo que no tenia, hambre.

Además de eso podía oír, algo imposible de ignorar al darse cuenta de lo que parecían rayos y el acompañamiento de fuertes golpes sobre algo de madera.

Harry Potter abrió los ojos. Por un segundo no supo donde estaba. Solo podía oír la furia exterior y los fuertes golpes. Busco a tientas sus gafas, mientras una pequeña luz borrosa se acercaba a el. Al ponerse las estropeadas gafas, vio como su tío se acercaba a la puerta con una escopeta. Detrás su tía Petunia sostenía en alto una vela. Una chispa de consciencia vino a el recordando ese momento.

- Esto no…- se miro las manos. Eran las de un niño.- ¡joder!. ¿Como…?.- La puerta se abrió dejando paso a una figura que conocía bien. Mil cosas pasaron por su mente. No sabia como, pero todo parecía ser parte de una extraña pesadilla o…había retrocedido en el tiempo. Podía sentir, así que se atrevió a descartar el sueño. El problema era que; si había retrocedido en el tiempo, ¿Por que había vuelto a su cuerpo de once años?. Su mente solo podía pensar en el giratiempo. Esto era muy raro. Cuando uso el objeto mágico con Hermione, para salvar a Sirius y Buckbeak no paso esto.- Es como si… estuviera dentro de mi mismo.- Dijo para si mismo. No sabia como se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de su yo de once años recién cumplidos. Tenia que actuar como el niño que se suponia que era. Rubeus Hagrid estaba a punto de darle su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts.- No puedo cambiar nada de lo que sucedió…- una idea cruzo su mente.- ¿O si?.

Aprovechó el tiempo en el que Hagrid hacia frente a su tío para pensar su línea de acción. Por el momento tenia que actuar exactamente igual que lo hizo la primera vez.

Todo sucedió como recordaba. Se divirtió aun más cuando su primo se gano la cola de cerdo. Los gritos histéricos de su tía solo daban un aire más cómico al momento.

Tubo tiempo de pensar algunas cosas con tranquilidad mientras acompañaba a Hagrid al caldero chorreante. La principal encontrarse con Susan lo mas pronto posible. Si el había retrocedido y recordaba todo, ¿por que no ella?.

Mientras se repetía su primer contacto con el mundo mágico y el caldero chorreante, Harry necesito todo su auto control para no lanzarse sobre Quirrell cuando lo vio.

Recorrió el callejón junto a Hagrid y ambos entraron en Gringotts.

El moreno había averiguado varias cosas durante los años de su vida anterior. La reunión con un gerente de cuentas seria una de sus prioridades, pero acompañado de Hagrid no podía decir o hacer nada. Tendría que esperar un poco para actuar.

El viaje a su cámara fue igual de divertido que siempre. Después se detuvieron en la cámara 713, donde Hagrid saco el pequeño paquete que contenía la piedra filosofal. Al terminar la pareja salio del banco mágico.

Cuando ambos se separaron en el callejón, el ojiverde comenzó con su plan. Harry corrió hacia la oficina de correos. Tenia que mandar un mensaje y no disponía de mucho tiempo. Tardo poco en redactarlo y después de pagar el búho salio en dirección a su siguiente destino. Evitaba a los transeúntes sin fijarse apenas e ellos. Los magos solo veían a un joven mago muy alterado durante las compras.

Recordaba los establecimientos del callejón, aunque en su otro mundo casi todos fueron destruidos. No tuvo problemas para localizar el comercio en el que Hagrid había comprado su baúl. Nada mas entrar fue directo al vendedor.

- Disculpe. Un amigo acaba de comprar este baúl para mi y me gustaría cambiarlo por otro modelo.- El mago lo miro extrañado.

- Pero ese es un buen baúl para un primer año.- le respondió.

- Si. Pero tengo en mente algo mas caro.- al nombrar el dinero el mago se sintió mas interesado.

- ¿Y en que había pensado?.- le pregunto entre divertido e interesado.

- Un baúl de múltiple compartimento. Uno de ellos lo suficientemente amplio como para tener un pequeño apartamento con cocina y baño en el. Y que solamente yo, o quien yo desee, sea capaz de acceder o encontrar.- El mago se quedo sin habla ante lo concreto y detallado del pedido.

- ¿Para que…?.

- ¿Es capaz de proporcionármelo?. El dinero no será un problema.- Esto callo cualquier resistencia.

- Tardaría…- pensó un poco.

- Tengo que ir a por mi varita mágica. Puedo volver dentro de una hora. Añadiré un extra si es posible mi encargo en ese tiempo. No es necesario nada muy complicado en el apartamento. Con una cama un escritorio con silla, la cocina y baño funcional será más que suficiente. El resto podemos terminarlo el próximo año si le parece bien.- El mago no podía dejar de maravillarse de lo claro que tenia todo ese chico. Tenía un baúl preparado que podía cumplir con su solicitud. Lo que pedía podía ser hecho en ese tiempo.

- Si, es posible. Serán… 200 galeones.- Harry sonrió se adelanto y tomo una pluma. En un pergamino redacto una pequeña nota y la firmo.

- No será un problema el pago cuando entregue este pergamino en Gringotts.- Se lo tendió y fue hacia la puerta.- ¡Por cierto!. Mi amigo no debe saber nada de todo esto.- pensó un segundo.- Digamos que volveré pidiendo un baúl con un dispositivo de cierre personal.- miro al mago.- ¿Será eso suficiente?.

- Si claro.- miro el pergamino para ver el nombre de su joven y singular cliente.- ¡Harry Potter!.

- Estupendo. Hasta dentro de una hora.- respondió desde la puerta el chico sonriendo.

De nuevo a la carrera fue hacia la tienda de varitas. Sabia que tenia poco tiempo y necesitaba ganar tiempo con el fabricante de varitas. Tenia un plan que podia funcionar.

Todo sucedió como el recordaba. El fabricante de varitas lo sorprendió y le hablo de sus padres. Después comenzó a medir su brazo y sacar cajas con varitas. El chico procuro prestar atención y hacia preguntas inocentes pero bien encaminadas. Cuando Ollivanders probó más de una docenas el chico decidió actuar.

- ¿No hay mas núcleos mágico que Pelo de Unicornio o corazón de Dragón?.- Ollivanders miro divertido al chico.

- ¡Hay muchos más!. Escama y pelo de Sirena, pelo de Pegaso. Nervio de corazón de Manticora. Pelo de cola de Arpía, pluma de Fénix…

- ¿Existen los Fenix?.- pregunto para callarlo. El mago lo miro divertido.

- ¡Por supuesto!. Aunque son muy raros.- entro en la tienda y saco dos varitas.- Prueba estas.

Harry probo ambas sabiendo que ninguna era la suya. Pero tenia que seguir actuando.

- Parece que va algo mejor.- lo miro simulando avergonzarse.- O eso creo.- el mago lo miro y sonrió.

- Tiene buen ojo señor Potter.- un pensamiento lo puso serio.- Me pregunto si…- entro en la tienbda y saco una unica caja. En cuanto la abrio Harry reconocio su vieja varita. Nada mas tomarla como en la vez anterior noto como reaccionaba a el.- Curioso muy curioso...

El mago repitio lo mismo que dijo la primera vez y el chico actuo como se esperaba.

Los golpes en la ventaba le avisaron de la llegada de Hagrid con su vieja amiga Hedwig. El ojiverse suspiro aliviado. Habia conseguido terminar justo a tiempo.

Continuaron las compras y de nuevo se produjo el encontronazo con Draco Malfoy al comprar las túnicas. En esta ocasión Harry decidió cambiar algo su comportamiento. Daría al rubio algo que pensar y se ahorraría su charla elitista.

Cuando se quedo solo con Draco y antes de que el rubio comenzara con su habitual forma de ser, hizo un comentario.

- Como me desagrada esto.- Harry toco con cierta molestia la túnica. El rubio lo miro.

- Es una buena tela. Aunque admito que hay tejidos mucho mejores.- respondió Malfoy.

- ¡No!. Lo que no me gusta es cuando llevo algo grabado en ella.- Miro la firma mágica de la tienda de Madame Malkins.- Siento como que esta marca dice que no es mió. ¡No se como explicarlo!.- miro a un confundido Draco.- Imagínate que escribes tu nombre en un libro. Eso demuestra que es de tu propiedad.- El rubio asintió.- Para mi, la marca en la tela es lo mismo.- la soltó.- Es como si dijera que al llevarla me marca como propiedad de otra persona. ¡Como su esclavo!.- sonrió con ironía- Ven la etiqueta y dicen: ¡Mira, es de Madame Malkins!. No…- señalo al rubio.

- Draco Malfoy.- respondió el chico rubio molesto.

- ¡Pues eso!. Ya no serias Draco Malfoy. Por muy buena que sea la tunica y mucho que favorezca. La gente solo vera una tunica de Madame Malkins.- Draco lo miro y estuvo a punto de contestar cuando llego la dueña y le entrego sus túnicas. Harry se quedo con la bruja. Malfoy salio confundido.

Cuando salio con sus túnicas Hagrid lo miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Todo bien?.- el moreno asintió.- Me alegro.

- Tengo hambre. ¿Podríamos tomar algo?. Un chico me ha dicho que hay una heladería genial.- el gigante lo pensó miro un gran reloj de bolsillo y asintió.

- Si podemos ir.- Muy contento Harry siguió a Hagrir a la heladeria magica. Esperaba que tuviera suficiente tiempo.

Susan vio como la lechuza entro por la ventana y recogió la nota. Nada mas leerla sonrió.

_Si eres quien creo, estaré tomando un helado. Si no sabes quien soy, ruego me disculpes y no hagas caso de esta nota. H_

La chica sonrió aliviada. Harry también había regresado al igual que ella.

Había pasado un día muy nerviosa sin saber lo que había sucedido. Desde que abrió los ojos y descubrió que volvía a tener once años. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido y tuvo algunos problemas para no levantar sospechas de su tía. Culpo a su ingreso en Hogwarts como responsable de sus nervios.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y busco a su tía que estaba en su despacho.

- ¡Tia!. ¡Necesito ir al callejo Diagon, es muy importante!.- Amelia Bones la miro extrañada.

- Ya hemos comprado todo tu material.- respondio la mujer. Susan no savia como convencerla.

- ¡No es eso!. La ultima vez conocí a alguien que entrara conmigo este año y esta en el callejón ahora y necesito hablar con el.- La mujer se sorprendió de que su sobrina había conocido a otro primer año y por como se refirió a ese conocido, era un chico.- ¡Es muy importante!.- puso una carita de pena que sabia funcionaba en la bruja mayor.

- ¿Y quien es tan importante como para no esperar unos días a veros en el expreso, si se puede saber?.- Susan se encontró atrapada. Sabía que tenía que reunirse con Harry a cualquier costo. Decidió que esa era su única carta.

- Harry Potter.- Al oír el nombre del chico, todo lo demás perdió su interés.

- ¿Tu conoces a…?.- La chica asintió nerviosa.

- ¡Si!. ¡Esta en el callejón y se ira pronto!.- la miro suplicante.- ¡Por favor tía!. ¡Necesito hablar con el!.- La mujer lo pensó un instante antes de asentir y tomar su capa. La chica dejo escapar un gemidito de alegría.

Harry disfrutaba de un helado escuchando divertido las historias de Hagrid sobre las bromas de su padre.

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.- dijo al fin el semigigante. Harry miro el reloj. Había pasado más de una hora. A lo lejos vio a Susan, que sonrió al verlo.

- Si. Pero antes me gustaría pasar por la tienda de baúles. Un chico me dijo que podía encantar el mió para que solo yo lo abra.- lo miro dudando.- Pensé que podía ser una buena idea conociendo a mi primo. ¿Que crees?.- Hagrid pensó un instante antes de responder.

- Es muy buena idea.- pensó el semigigante.- No creo que se tarde mucho en hacerlo y nos viene de paso.- sonrió.- Vamos.

En eso Susan llego corriendo y se abrazo a Harry.

- ¡Menos mal que estas aquí!.- Dijo ella. el chico le devolvió el abrazo.

- Lo mismo digo.- Harry respiro al ver que ella también había regresado.

Amelia se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que su sobrina abrazaba a ese chico. Al ver su frente no tenia dudas de que lo dicho por la pequeña pelirroja era cierto, ese era Harry Potter. Hagrid miraba a los pequeños sin entender lo que sucedía. Si a eso se añade que la mujer a su lado le recordaba a McGonagall no sabia como responder.

Los chicos miraron detrás de ellos.

- Susan me gustaría que conocieras a Rubeus Hagrid el guarda bosques de Hogwarts.- La chica trato de parecer asombrada.- Hagrid ella es Susan Bones.- la mente del semigigante respondió ante el nombre.

- ¿Bones?. ¿Eres familia de…?.- pregunto Hagrid con cierto temor al reconocer el apellido.

- Si. Ella es mi tía Amelia.- respondió la chica al tiempo que señalaba la mujer seria cerca de ellos.- el Semigigante la miro aun mas nervioso.- Tía, estos son Harry Potter y…

- Ya lo he oido. Es un placer señor Hagrid.- el semigigante asintió sin poder hablar.- Señor Potter es un placer conocerlo.- lo miro de arriba a abajo.- Debo admitir que es una sorpresa que conozca a mi sobrina.- lo miro a los ojos.- ¿Como sucedió ese maravilloso acontecimiento?.

- Tenemos un conocido común.- respondió el chico. Antes de que la mujer añadiera algo mas, el continuo.- No quisiera ser descortés pero…- miro a todas partes.- No me parece prudente hablar en medio de la calle.- la mujer asintió.- Le aseguro que responderé a sus preguntas a la mayor brevedad.- Acostumbrada a este tipo de respuesta lo que sorprendió a Amelia es recibirla de un chico de once años.- Susan, nos dirigimos a modificar mi baúl te gustaría venir con nosotros.- miro a la bruja mayor.- Es decir si su maravillosa tía se lo permite.- La mujer miro divertida al chico.

- Es usted un joven muy interesante.- dijo.- Mientras ambos estén acompañados no veo problema con ello.- dijo mirando a Hagrid que asintió.- Pero agradecería que Susan se reúna conmigo en Gringotts en una hora. Pensaba venir mas tarde pero aprovechare la visita.- término la mujer.

- ¿Hagrid?.- el chico miro al semigigante con su mejor cara suplicante. El semigigante asintió sin atreverse a contradecir a Amelia Bones.

La pareja de jóvenes se despidió la bruja y salio corriendo hacia la tienda de baúles seguidos de un nervioso Hagrid. Amelia dio un último vistazo al trío antes de comenzar sus negocios.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron para poder hablar sin ser oídos.

- ¿Que nos ha pasado?.- pregunto ella.

- No lo se lo ultimo que recuerdo es…- el trato de responder.

- Nos mataron.- dijo ella. El asintió.

- No se como acabamos en los cuerpos de nuestros yo de once años.- el ojiverde no sabia que decir.- Hemos retrocedido seis años.- la chica se paro.

- ¿Le diste seis vueltas al giratiempos?.- el la miro.- y alguien le dio con un petrificus. ¿Crees que…?.

- Tonks nos dijo que lo estaban reparando. Es posible que el hechizo rompió algo y nos ha hecho retroceder tanto en el tiempo.- Harry la miraba esperando algunas respuestas.

- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa.- dijo ella.- En nuestra línea temporal estamos muertos.- el se paro al oírlo.- ¿Que pasara ahora que allí estamos muertos?.

- No puede…- ella lo callo.

- Sabes que es así.- lo callo ella.- Nos lanzaron la maldición asesina. Oí la maldición y no creo que esa sensación de…- no sabia como decirlo.- vació. Sea por el giratiempo.- Al oír a Susan algo se encendió en el chico.

- ¡Tiene que ser eso!.- ella lo miró sin entender.- No se me ocurre otra explicación. El hechizo termino de romper el giratiempo y algo le hizo a nuestros cuerpos. Tal vez una de esas cosas que decía Hermione.- lo recordó.- ¡Una paradoja!. Es por eso que nuestros cuerpos se ven así.

- Pero eso no explica donde están nuestros "yo" de este tiempo. Todo lo que me ha pasado es lo que sucedió cuando ingrese en Hogwarts.- Añadió la chica.- He mirado algunos libros sobre el tema del tiempo y sus consecuencias. No sale nada de esto.- bufo molesta.- Trate de ver algunos tomos mas complejos de mi tía y me miro sospechando. No me quiero arriesgar.- lo miro asustada.- Temo que al entrar en estos cuerpos, hemos matado a nuestros yo de este tiempo.- el la miro serio.

- No creo.- dijo el.- No se como pero, siento que soy yo y este es mi sitio.- se puso a pensar.- Tendremos que mirar algunos libros en Hogwarts. Ahora es cuando mas hecho de menos a Hermione.- la pelirroja sonrió.

- ¡La veras pronto!.- dijo alegre la chica. el sonrió.- Aun esta viva.- lo pensó.- ¡Todos están vivos aun!.

Hagrid seguía a los dos jóvenes mientras hablaban entre ellos al final los vio alegrarse mas de lo normal. Aunque tratara con niños en el castillo, aun no terminaba de entenderlos.

Abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc abc.

Hola a todos.

Aquí va otra de las historias que dije que comenzaría a colgar.

Espero que me digáis que os parece la idea.

Ya solo falta una mas y comenzaré a publicar el resto de una de ellas, hasta el final.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Revelaciones.

Nada mas entrar en la tienda de Baúles el mago miro a Harry. Antes de hablar el dueño lo hizo el moreno.

- Buenos días. He comprado este baúl hoy mismo y un chico me ha sugerido añadirle un sistema de cierre. ¿Seria posible?.- pregunto el moreno. El mago entendió lo que se esperaba de el.

- Me temo que no. Pero se lo cambiare sin coste por uno con ese sistema, señor Potter.- Le tendió la mano.- Será un orgullo hacer eso por el salvador del mundo mágico.

Algo avergonzado, Harry entro con el mago detrás del mostrador. Le costo que Hagrid lo dejara solo con el hombre para realizar el hechizo.

La clave que dio el chico fue por decirlo de alguna manera, difícil de rebasar. Para abrir como un baúl normal solo por el, basto con ligar una gota de su sangre al cierre. Para los otros compartimentos realizo la clave en parsel de forma que solo el, o el señor oscuro, podría acceder a ellos. Seria difícil que Voldemort perdiera tiempo revisando el equipaje de un niño.

El mago al oírlo pensó que el niño había dicho la contraseña en su susurro para que solo el la supiera.

-x-

Diez minutos después, y tras una efusiva despedida del dueño del comercio de baúles, los tres fueron en dirección al banco mágico.

Hagrid se veía muy nervioso.

- ¿Que sucede Hagrid?.- pregunto al fin el moreno.

- Es que… se me ha hecho tarde. Tengo que dejarte en tu casa y…- El semi gigante miraba nervioso a la pelirroja.

- Puedo quedarme con Susan y después que su tía me lleve a casa.- el semigigante no sabia que hacer.

- Albus dijo que te llevase directamtne a tu casa.- El pobre no sabia que hacer.

- Y así será. Te prometo que yo y mi tía llevaremos a Harry a su casa. Ya conoces como es mi tía.- respondió susan. El semigigante recordó a la mujer que lo impresionaba más que McGonagall.

- Creo que… podría…- miro a Harry.- ¡Pero directo a tu casa!.- el chico asintió serio.

- No saldré del banco hasta que llegue la señora Bones y después iré directo a mi casa desde aquí.- respondió el ojiverde. Aun no muy conforme Hagrid accedió.

- Aquí tienes tu billete para el tren recuerda que sale mañana a las once en punto no faltes.- dicho esto el semigigante sonrió a la pelirroja y se alejo de la pareja.

En cuanto la pareja se quedo sola se sentó en uno de los bancos del interior en espera de la tía de Susan. Comenzaron a hablar de lo sucedido.

- ¿Ahora que haremos?.- pregunto la chica.

- Tenemos una oportunidad única.- respondió el.- Podemos conseguir que mucha gente sobreviva.- la miro.- Sabemos que sucederá con Voldemort en los próximos cinco años y podemos evita que mucha gente buena muera.

- ¡No podemos!.- dijo ella asustada.- ¡Eso cambiaria el futuro y…!.

- ¡Ya lo hemos hecho!.- Dijo el.- Nunca nos encontramos aquí antes de ir a Hogwarts. Yo regrese a la casa de mis tíos directamente. Y ahora estoy aquí esperando a tu tía. Por que no podemos salvar a mucha gente buena.- lo que Harry decía tenia sentido. La pelirroja sabia que todo lo que estaban haiendo no habia sucedido antes y todo seguia igual.

- Si cambiamos las cosas y no sucede nada eso significa que... ¿Este es ahora nuestro sitio?.- Añadio ella nerviosa. Harry la miro y se encogio de hombros.

- Quien sabe.- Algo vino a su mente.- Ya que estoy aquí quiero averiguar si alguna forma de poder salir de la casa de mis tíos.

- ¿Tan mal es?.- pregunto ella.

- ¡Peor!. Imagínate en una casa con tres Snape durante once años.- la chica se estremeció.- ¡Y te aseguro que me quedo corto!.- El moreno se acerco a un duende.- Perdón .- Harry reconoció al duende.- Señor Griphook.- el duende se sorprendió de que un mago supiera su nombre.- ¿Podría conseguir que alguien me aconsejara sobre el sistema de custodia de menores?.- Al mirar al joven mago reconoció su cicatriz. No queria tener nada que ver con un mago, pero que supiera su nombre y le hablase con respeto le intrigo.

- Sigame.- dijo el duende.

- ¿Seria posible que mi amiga nos acompañase?.- pregunto el joven. El duende miro a la chica y asintió.- Estamos esperando a su tía Amelia Bones. Es la jefa del departamento de…

- ¡Se quien es!.- respondió molesto.

- No quise ofenderlo señor Griphook. Solo lo dije en caso de que ella buscase a su sobrina y no la encontrase.- Añadió Harry.- Lo que menos deseo es crearle un problema a usted o a Gringotts.- El duende lo miro y asintió. Se acerco a otro duende y le susurro unas palabras después señalo a los jóvenes una puerta.

Dentro ambos e encontraron en una sala grande de juntas.

- No estoy familiarizado con lo que piden he solicitado que otro duende se reúna con nosotros.- dijo el duende serio.

- Se lo agradecemos.- dijo la chica.

-x-

Un par de minutos después, un duende serio entro con una gran carpeta. Detrás de el, la tia de Susan.

- ¿Que haceis aquí?.- Pregunto Amelia al verlos. los chicos la miraron nerviosos.

- Perdon señora. Estábamos esperándola y se me ocurrió hacer una consulta al señor Griphook.- respondió Harry.

- Parece que de alguna forma ambas consultas se relacionan y dado que ya estaba atendiendola señora Bones. Mi compañero pensó que podría ser mas rápido de esta forma.- añadió el otro duende.- Señor Potter mi nombre es Scruck y soy el responsable de ultimas voluntades de Gringotts.- Susan miro a su tia.

- tía Amelia.-¿Que significa esto?.- la mujer miro a su sobrina tranquila.

- Lo que crees. Estaba haciendo mi testamento.- dijo la imponente bruja.

- Si no les importa.- la callo uno de los duendes.- preferiría terminar con esto rápidamente.- saco una carpeta.- La voluntad de los Potter esta sellada por el Wizengamott hasta la mayoría de edad de su único heredero Harry James Potter.- Amelia se estraño.

- No tenia conocimiento de esto.- dijo la bruja.

- Lo sabemos.- respondió Scruck molesto al ser interrumpido.- El señor Potter no podrá tomar plena posesión de su patrimonio antes de su mayoría de edad según este acuerdo.- Miro el documento.-Algo que no era deseo de sus padres.- Esta vez fue el turno de tensarse de Harry.- Pero aquí tenemos otras normas y si lo desea le informare de su herencia integra.- Harry asintió.

- Disculpe si de nuevo le interrumpo señor Scruck.- Esta vez fue Harry. El duende lo miro aunque la forma en que pidió permiso para hablar era algo nuevo para el.- ¿Quiere eso decir que alguien se las arreglo para ignorar los deseos de mis padres?.

- Si.- respondió con sequedad.- Era deseo de los Potter que en caso de que algo les sucediera su hijo fuera informado de su patrimonio a la mayor brevedad. Y si no pudiese realizarse por su corta edad seria obligación de su padrino Sirius Black.- Amelia se enderezo nerviosa.- el hacerlo. Si el tampoco pudiera hacerse cargo, se designara un guardián entre los que ellos habían seleccionado.- Harry estaba furioso.- los Potter dejan absolutamente todo a su hijo.- el duende señalo a Harry.- Esto es tres residencias, además de la mansión ancestral de su familia en la isla de…- miro las notas.- Annet. Parece que los Potter gozan de señorío sobre las islas de Scilly.- Harry abrió la boca sin creérselo.- Al sur del país. Cerca de… Plymouth. - el duende enseño los dientes.- Mágicamente oculta.

- ¿Como…?.- el chico no sabia que decir.

- La isla esta rodeada de magia muy antigua y poderosa. Es uno de los lugares inmarcables de nuestro país. Parece mas pequeña de lo que es en realidad y su situación hace que los Muggles pierdan el interés al acercarse.- miro a Harry.- Si lo desea no asesoraremos y será informado de todo lo que esto representa.- Harry asintió, mientras el ser le entregaba la escritura de sus propiedad.- También se estipula una paga en calidad de enseñanza durante no menos de diez años en la persona de Remus Lupin. Y una suma de 10000 galeones para esta persona.- Al terminar el duende hizo un movimiento y una copia apareció sobre la mesa.- Aquí tiene una copia para que la estudie.- Las dos mujeres Bones miraban sorprendidas al chico. El tener una mansión familiar antigua no era tan raro. Pero que esta fuera toda una isla y que tuviera el añadido de ser un lord, era un tema muy diferente. La cara del chico les decía a ambas que ni el mismo entendía la importancia de toda su herencia. Al fin la bruja adulta reaccionó.

- Me alegro por el señor Potter. Pero no entiendo que hacemos aquí mi sobrina y yo.- dijo Amelia algo molesta.

- Una es para de fe de esta lectura testamental, como funcionario del ministerio, demostrando que todo se hizo de forma legal.- la mujer asintió.- Y la otra es la pregunta que hizo el señor Potter.- Harry reaccionó. El duende tomo una hoja.- En la relación de personal que podría acceder a la custodia de Harry James Potter, figura la familia Bones.- Amelia dejo caer el monoculo sin creerselo.

- No lo entiendo, no conoci a los potter.- dijo la bruja.

- Usted no. Pero parece que los padres de su sobrina y los del joven Potter si se conocían.- al decirlo saco una hoja.- ¡Es mas!, redactaron un compromiso de matrimonio entre el y su sobrina.- Los dos jóvenes se quedaron blancos al oírlo y la bruja tomo el documento con rapidez.- Si me dejara terminar, le diría que es un contrato no vinculante y requiere la libre aceptación de ambos jóvenes. Es una forma por la que el señor Potter podría ser cuidado por la familia Bones. O al revés si se diera el caso de que la señorita Bones lo necesitara. Dejando la posibilidad de anular el compromiso en un futuro sin mayores problemas.- Scruck miro a Harry.- De esta forma creo que queda contestada su petición...- miro serio a Amelia Bones.- Y también la razón de su presencia aquí. Ya termine la documentación de su testamento, si no me necesitan tengo otros asuntos.- El duende recogió el resto de documentos y salio de la sala. Griphook había permanecido en silencio en todo momento. En cuanto el otro duende salio de la sala decidió intervenir.

- Según las leyes de los magos si el testamento se hace vigente, el señor Potter podría escoger a la persona que se encargue de su custodia.- dijo el duende.

Harry miraba serio la lista de personas con las que pdria haberse criado.

- ¡No están aquí!.- dijo enfadado.- ¡Mis tíos no están aquí!.- dio un golpe en la mesa.- ¿Por que ese maldito viejo manipulador me puso con ellos?.

Amelia se orgullecia de su habilidad para conocer a las personas, y sus sentidos estaban al rojo diciéndole que algo había que no era normal entre ese chico y el extraño comportamento de su sobrina. Decidió poner todo en claro.

- ¡Vale!. ¡No aguanto mas!.- miro a la pareja de jóvenes.- Se que aquí hay algo que no habeis dicho. ¡Y quiero saberlo!.- miro a ambos.- O me lo decís o tendremos que ir al ministerio para averiguarlo.- Susan trato de calmarla.

- Tía, no es …

- ¡Susan Amelia Bones!.- La chica se tenso al oír su nombre completo.- Se que algo paso hace poco y desde entonces no eres tu misma. ¡Es como si fueras otra persona!.- saco la varita y apunto a los dos. El duende se levanto.- ¡Solicito la ayuda de Gringotts para la identificación de ambos!.- Los jóvenes no pudieron reacionar y estaban a merced de una bruja muy poderosa.

Harry sabía que si acababan en el ministerio serian interrogados con veritaserum y todo se vendría abajo.

Su mente pensaba a mil por hora sin una escusa o salida posible. En ese momento sintió un pinchado en el dedo.

- ¡Ahh!.- vio al duende con una afilada daga con la que le había pinchado en un dedo.- ¿Pero que?.- vio como el duende ponía la daga sobre un pergamino y recitaba un hechizo. El pergamino se lleno de una serie de runas extrañas. Al terminar el ser lo miro y sin decir nada fue directo hacia Susan.

- ¿Que pasa?.- pregunto Amelia.

- Tengo que estar seguro.- Griphook realizo la misma operación en susan que con su pequeño cuerpo no podia oponer casi resistencia. El ser reviso los resultados obtenidos por esta nueva prueba y miro a los chicos sin entenderlo. Amelia era la primera persona que veía la incredulidad en los ojos de uno de esos seres.

- ¡Me quiere decir que sucede!.- La bruja de edad no quitaba ojo de los chicos pero estrañada ante el comportamiento del duende.

- Puede bajar su varita, son quienes dicen ser.- Dijo Griphook abatido. La mujer los miro y poco a poco bajo el brazo.

- ¿Entonces que…?.- pregunto la bruja.

- Estos jóvenes tienen exactamente 17 años de edad en el mundo mágico, son legalmente mayores de edad.- el ser suspiro.- Lo que no entiendo es que sus cuerpos tienen 11 años.- la mujer miro a los chicos y después al duende.

- ¡¿Que demonios dice?!. ¡Son dos niños!.- Harry y Susan se miraban nerviosos y Amelia lo noto.- Esto no me gusta.- al decir esto se sento en la silla. La sola posibilidad de que fuera cierto no cabía en su cabeza. Susan miro a Harry que suspiro asintiendo.

- Tía. Lo que el señor Griphook dice, es cierto.- dijo al fin la pelirroja. La impasible bruja dejo escapar un lastimero gemido.- Antes de que decidas nada nos gustaría que nos juren que nada de lo que se diga aquí saldrá de esta sala.- el duende la miro con cara de enfadado.

- Gringotts siempre respeta la confidencialidad de sus clientes.- añadió el duende.

- Lo que sabemos se podría considerar el mayor secreto del mundo mágico.- El chico añadió esa información para que el ser viera la importancia del juramento. Griphook pensó un instante.

- No puedo hacer esa promesa.- respondió el ser con rapidez.

- Señor Griphook.- dijo Harry.- Lo que quieren que les contemos es de tal importancia que el conocimiento de alguien ajeno a esta sala podría significar la completa destrucción del mundo mágico, independientemente de las razas que lo habiten. Incluidos los duendes.- Amelia los miro con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, a su lado el duende pensaba sobre lo que le habían insinuado. Al final solo había una cosa clara, Esto era algo que el duende sabia que le quedaba grande.

- Tendría que solicitar la presencia de nuestro líder. Es la única persona con el poder para permitir ese tipo de juramentos.- Aclaro el ser. Harry asintió algo molesto, sabía que eso significaría que otro conocería el secreto.

- Si es tan amable.- dijo el moreno.- Me temo que el tiempo corre en nuestra contra.

-x-

El duende salio corriendo de la sala y dos minutos después entraba junto a otro duende mucho más anciano, con cara de enfado.

- Griphook. Me asegura que este joven tiene una información que puede cambiar al historia de mi raza.- el ser miro a Harry molesto. Harry se levanto.

- Disculpe si le he provocado algún tipo de problema pero le aseguro que es cierto.- el ser bufo. Harry suspiro molesto.- ¿Me permite sacar mi varita?.- el duende anciano asintió.- El moreno saco con tranquilidad su varita sin resultar amenazante después la levanto.- ¡Yo, Harry James Potter!. ¡Juro por mi magia que todo lo que diré es cierto hasta donde mis conocimientos se extienden!.- El juramento sobre su magia hecho por un niño, hizo que el duende pensara durante un instante. Amelia veía todo sin creérselo.

- Señor, si me lo permite.- Griphook. Le tendió los dos pergaminos.- Yo mismo he realizado las pruebas antes de ir en su búsqueda.- El ser miro ambas hojas y después a los dos niños que tenia frente a el. Pensó un segundo antes de sentarse junto al resto a la mesa.

- Mi nombre es Ragnok. Soy el líder de mi pueblo en este país.- Dijo el duende anciano. Amelia se tenso un segundo.- Y juro por nuestras leyes que no diré nada sobre lo que aquí se diga sin el deseo expreso de los presentes. A menos que valla en contra de nuestras costumbres o leyes.- La mano del duende brillo un instante. Harry asintió agradecido. Todos miraron a la bruja adulta. Fue el turno de Amelia.

- ¡Yo, Amelia Susan Bones!. ¡Juro por mi magia que no diré nada de lo que se me informe en esta sala de cualquier manera conocida, a menos que se me autorice a ello!.- un brillo de varita indico que el juramento estaba hecho.

Griphook se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Señor Ragnok.- dijo Harry.- Me gustaría que Griphook también escuchara esto.- El duende se giro.- Creo que el hecho de que se tomase esto lo suficientemente en serio le hace merecedor de este conocimiento.- El jefe de los duende asintió complacido.

- Me agrada usted señor Potter.- al hablar el duende anciano sonrió de lado.- ¡Griphook!.- el duende se acerco y se sentó.- Procede.- El segundo duende realizo el juramento.

- Lo primero quiero agradecerles el realizar este juramento.- comenzó El chico.- Se que he pedido mucho mas de lo que estarían dispuestos a conceder a un mago. Pero verán que valdrá cada segundo.- dio un suspiro.- ¡Bien!.- Harry miro a Susan que asintió.- Los dos venimos de seis años en el futuro.- antes de que nadie hablara los corto.- ¡No sabemos como es eso posible!.- Harry explico lo sucedido con el giratiempo y todos lo escucharon. Al terminar fue Ragnok el que hablo.

- ¡Una transferencia de consciencia de una misma alma!.- pensó un instante.- ¡Lo que describen es… único!. Se conocen casos de sucesos a la inversa. Es decir un ser futuro que recuerda partes de una vida pasada. Pero esto… ¡no tiene precedentes!.- termino Ragnok.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo Harry.

- Si oyeron la maldición asesina como dicen y después todo fue negro...- comenzó el duende. Los dos niños asintieron.- Me atrevería a decir que sus cuerpos están muertos.- los jóvenes se miraron.- Creo que el hechizo lanzado contra el giratiempo, y partiendo de que no funcionaba correctamente, ha podido invertir su idea de retroceder seis horas en seis años.- todos oían al jefe duende con interés. Hasta aquí la posible explicación de los jóvenes coincidía con el jefe duende.- Pero ambos estaban muertos y por lo tanto solo viajo parte de su ser al pasado. El que aparecieran dos cuerpos sin vida No es factible. ¡Crearía una paradoja!.- añadió.- Digamos que la propia magia ha creado una solución. El Giratiempos en si solo puede mover seres vivos. Antes de llegar destruyo los restos. Sus cuerpos futuros simplemente nunca existieron. No hay su yo futuro.- dijo Griphook.- SU alma es la misma solo que todo su conocimiento, su mente. Eso es lo que ha viajado en el tiempo buscando su lugar. Al llegar sin cuerpo, busco su alma y todo el conocimiento volvió a su ser. Es como si de repente recordaran algo que habían olvidado.- Al terminar el ser miro a todos. Los dos niños se miraban, mientras Amelia Bones trataba de entender lo que había pasado.

- ¿Lo que dicen es que ahora este es nuestro sitio?.- pregunto Harry. Los dos duendes asintieron.- ¿O sea que hagamos lo que hagamos no crearemos una… paradora?.- pregunto de nuevo algo mas aliviado.

- No se puede cambiar nada que aun no ha sucedido. Como no pueden volver no hay constancia de nada salvo para ambos.- Ragnok hablo a Harry tranquilo.- Podemos estar tranquilo con eso. Su sola existencia ya seria de por si una paradoja.- se recostó en la silla.- y todos podemos ver que no es el caso.

- Bien.- dijo el moreno mirando a la chica.- gracias.- respondió al duende.

- Ahora pueden terminar.- Ragnok lo miro serio.- Se que no han dicho todo lo que saben que sucederá.

- Esta era la parte fácil.- dijo Harry. Amelia dejo escapar lo que parecía una pequeña risa nerviosa.

El chico procedió a relatar lo sucedido en su futuro. Parte de lo sucedido fue llenado por susan. La destrucción del ministerio, el callejón diagon y el exterminio de los duendes y el consiguiente saqueo de Gringotts. En esta parte se podía ver la cara de odio de ambos duendes. La historia termino con la perdida de Hogwarts y como ellos habían muerto y retrocedido en el tiempo.

- Si lo que decís es cierto.- Amelia estaba pálida.- Yo…

- Te asesino Voldemort en persona.- dijo su sobrina.- Yo escape por poco gracias a Harry.- suspiro antes de seguir.- El me dejo atrás antes de irse para que los nuevos mortifagos se entretuvieran un rato antes de matarme.- la bruja adulta se tenso.- Harry apareció cuando un par se disponían a desnudarme.- la miro al borde del llanto.- Fue lo ultimo que hicieron vivos.- las dos mujeres estallaron en llanto antes de abrazarse.

- ¡Dumbledore!, ¿que estaba haciendo?.- protesto la mujer. Harry suspiro mirando a Susan.

- Hasta el momento no tenemos ni idea de lo que pretendía.- respondio el moreno.- y después de que murio todo paso muy rapido.

- ¿Como murió?.- pregunto Amelia.

- No lo sabemos.- respondió Susan seria.- Hubo un par de traidores y tal vez alguno de ellos, lo mato durante un ataque.- Amelia asintió.- Pero estamos de acuerdo de que había algo raro con el.- A su lado Harry asintió.

- Lo único que puedo decir es que no confiamos en el para nada.- dijo el chico.- Nunca formara parte de los que saben nuestro secreto.- la forma de decirlo no admitía discusión.

El líder duende miraba al chico y pensaba en todo lo que había escuchado.

- Quiero pensar que tiene un plan. Sino no nos estaría diciendo todo esto.- Ragnok lo dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta. Harry asintió.

- Se como destruirlo y necesito su ayuda. Hay algo en la cámara Lestrange que probaria lo que digo.- Termino el ojiverde. Los duendes se tensaron.

- ¿Sugieres que intencionadamente retiremos algo de la camara de seguridad de uno de nuestros clientes?.- El jefe duende estaba molesto.

- Ese objeto fue una de las razones por las que los mortifagos destruyeron Gringotts.- respondió el moreno. Todos pudieron ver como ambos duende meditaban lo dicho en silencio.- Además.- añadió mirando a Amelia.- Creo que hay una ley que permite al banco deshacerse de cualquier elemento que sea peligroso para Gringotts o los duendes.- Amelia y el jefe duende asintieron. Al final el mayor de ambos duendes hablo.

- Espero que tenga razón.- dijo serio el duende.- aunque sea una asesina, Gringotts esta obligado a proteger sus posesiones.- Harry decidió divertirse.

- No quisiera tener de volver a robar en Gringotts.- los dos duendes miraron al chico sin saber si estaba bromeado o hablando en serio.- Destruimos medio banco en la huida y en este momento.- añadió nervioso.- y conociendo lo que pasara, no me agradaría enemistarme con su raza.- El duende lo miro serio y Harry decidió que era tiempo de añadir algo mas de información.- ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un horrocrux?.- Amelia hacia memoria. Pero Harry pudo ver que los dos duendes conocían bien esa palabra.

- ¿Donde ha oído sobre esa maldad?.- pregunto Ragnok.

- Es la forma en la que Voldemort sobrevivió a nuestro primer encuentro.- al decirlo Harry dejo visible su cicatriz.- ¿Podría explicarle a la señora Bones lo que es?, por favor.

A regañadientes el jefe duende explico a la jefa de aplicación de la ley mágica en lo que consistía esa temida magia oscura. Al terminar todos podían ver como la imperturbable Amelia Bones hacia serios esfuerzos por conservar la compostura.

- ¿Y dices que esa es la razón por la que el… sobrevivió?.- pregunto la bruja con dificultad. Harry asintió.- Jodeer.

- ¡Y lo peor es que no hizo solo uno!.- añadió Harry. Los dos duendes dejaron escapar un pequeño gruñido.- Creemos que hizo siete.- Amelia gimió.- Y conseguimos destruir… cuatro. Es otra de las razones por las que necesitamos que todo permanezca desconocido. Ayudaría a localizarlos todos.

El duende hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y realizo una serie de runas.

- ¿Que es lo que necesita de la cámara?.- pregunto con decision.

- Una pequeña copa con el grabado de un tejon.- respondio el moreno. Amelia se sorprendio.

- ¡Estas hablando de la copa perdida de Helga Hufflepuff!.- Harry la miro.

- Y para acabar con el, tenemos que destruir mas reliquias de fundadores me temo.- añadió el moreno. Ragnok hizo desparecer la nota.

- Ahora me gustaría saber que piensan hacer. Por nuestra parte ambos son mayores de edad.- pregunto el duende.

- Pero no podemos decir eso fuera de este cuarto.- dijo el chico.- Esa fue la razón para pedir información sobre custodia de menores.- dijo el chico y suspiro.- En nuestra época averigüe muchas cosas que me podían haber facilitado la vida.

- Entonces mi consejo es que hagan vigente el compromiso. ¡Es más!. Si se casan serán reconocidos como adultos en el mundo mágico.- Harry y Susan se miraron asustados.- ¿Cual es el problema?.- pregunto Ragnok.- Os conocéis y hay un contrato entre las familias. Por lo que se de los magos creo que la chica es una buena hembra y te dará hijos sanos y fuertes.- el comentario consiguió avergonzar mas a ambos jóvenes.

- Algo me dice que aquí pasa algo mas.- dijo Amelia.

- No soy muy sociable que se diga.- digo avergonzado el ojiverde.- Mi vida ha sido demasiado peligrosa y controlada. Y en el tema de novias no… he tenido mucha suerte.- termino con dificultad.- Si añadimos a eso el tema del compromiso.- suspiro.- No me gusta que me digan que tengo que hacer.

- ¡Pero es algo que pueden cancelar en el futuro si quieren!.- dijo Amelia.- ¡No es como si vallais a casaros ahora!. ¿O es lo quereis hacer?- termino la bruja. Los jóvenes se tensaron.

- ¡No es eso!.- añadió con rapidez la joven pelirroja.- Lo que queremos decir es que no sabemos como reaccionar ante todo esto y la idea del compromiso no… es algo que esperásemos. Mas si pensamos en todo lo que nos paso.- se estremeció.- o estuvo a punto de pasarnos.- termino susan.

El líder Duende entendía que había algo más de lo que insinuaban. Prefirió no insistir.

- Entonces. ¿Que vais a hacer?.- pregunto Ragnok a Harry.

- Ya que no hay forma de librarme de mis tíos, había pensado que lo mejor seria destacar lo menos posible. Defenderme con lo que se durante los tres primeros años y a partir del cuarto, actuar.- Amelia se levanto.

- ¡Pero eso significaría que gente morirá!.- el asintió.

- Solo estoy seguro de algunas cosas que pasaron. Y no recuerdo ninguna muerte relacionada con mortifagos. Averigüe algo más en mi quinto año. No se si alguien murió o como. Antes de eso, solo puedo salvar a una persona en mi cuarto año en Hogwarts.- se callo.- Además de que ese es el año en el que Voldemort recupera su cuerpo y es posible matarlo si todo sale bien.- la mención del regreso del mago oscuro era lo que menos les gustaba de toda la historia.- Ese es el año de inflexión en el que tendré que revelarme abiertamente.- Miro a la niña.- Susan estará a salvo.

- ¡De eso nada!.- respondió la joven.- ¡No dejare que estes solo!.

- ¡Eso te pondría en el punto de mira de…!.- comenzó el.

- ¡Si!. Pero, ¿no crees que será raro que yo aparezca junto a ti de repente?.- pregunto la niña.- Además. Seguro que Hagrid le dirá al viejo con quien te reuniste en el callejón.- Todos entendieron que tenía razón. El chico asintió derrotado.

- Entonces todo esta claro.- respondió Ragnok.- No activaremos el testamento y todo seguirá como esta.- la pareja asintió conforme.- Tendrán que vivir como se espera durante estos años y después... yo sugiero que activen el compromiso.- los chicos se miraron avergonzados.- La familia de la novia será oficialmente el guardian magico del señor Potter.- sonrio.- quien sabe, ¡puede que ambos decidan casarse!. Con 14 años ya es legal con el permiso de sus tutores magicos y el contrato vigente.

- Por el momento creo… que esta sera la linea… a seguir, a su tiempo… ya se vera.- termino Susan muy avergonzada.

- ¡Hay algo mas!.- dijo Harry.- Snape y Dumbledore son maestros de la legimancia y podrían averiguarlo todo.- miro a Amelia.- Susan y yo hemos recibido algún entrenamiento. Lo suficiente para resistir ataques leves, o Legimancia pasiva. Será necesario aprender Oclumancia como mayor prioridad.- Los duendes bufaron divertidos.

- No se conoce ningún mago que haya conseguido pasar las barreras mentales de un duende.- dijo Griphook.

- Tampoco de ninguno que consiguiera robar en Gringotts y yo soy uno de los dos que lo consiguieron.- Ambos duendes se callaron.- Eso me recuerda… esta noche alguien robara en la cámara que Hagrid visito. La 713.- los duendes se tensaron.- ¡Por supuesto ya esta vacia!.

- ¡Redoblad la seguridad y…!.- Ragnok no termino.

- Creo que seria aconsejable facilitarle el camino.- dijo el chico sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Nadie roba en Gringotts y…!.- el jefe de los duendes no termino.

- Si la cámara esta vacía no hay robo.- añadió Susan.

- Podríamos decir que estaban realizando pruebas de seguridad y de ahí el revuelo.- Al decirlo Harry miraba a ambos duendes.- De esta forma nunca tendrán que informa del allanamiento de una de sus muy seguras cámaras. Yo incluso sugeriría dejarla casualmente abierta.- lo pensó.- Digamos, que estaba abierta para limpiar. Pagaría por ver la cara del ladrón al ver que no necesita abrir la puerta y que no hay nada dentro.- Los dos duendes se miraron.

- Refuerza toda la seguridad en las cámaras cercanas.- termino Ragnok.- No hay que correr riesgos.- Griphook asintió.

-x-

Un duende entro con la copa que Harry había descrito.

- ¡Señor!. ¡Este objeto es… muy oscuro!.- dijo el duende que la traia dentro de una caja. El lider duende asintió y el ser salio de la sala.

Ragnok abrió la caja y todos pudieron ver la magnifica copa de la fundadora.

- ¡La copa de Helga Hufflepuff!. Se creía perdida.- añadió Amelia.

- Puedo ver lo que quiere decir señor Potter.- Dijo Ragnok.- Irradia magia oscura por todas partes. ¿Como la destruimos?.

- Solo probamos tres metodos efectivos. Fuego infernal. Veneno de basilisco y la espada de Godric Gryffindor.- Ante la mención de esa reliquia los duendes abrieron los ojos sin creérselo.

- ¡¿Encontró esa reliquia?!.- pregunto Amelia. Harry asintió.

- La saque de…- prefirió no decirlo todo.- su escondite y con ella…- suspiro.- mate a un basilisco.- Se oyeron tres gemidos contenidos. - Creo que por eso puede destruir Esas cosas.- Harry explico brevemente como sucedió todo ante los maravillados adultos.

- Podemos conseguir veneno de basilisco.- dijo Griphook. Dicho esto, miro a su jefe que asintió. El duende salio fuera de la sala.

Amelia miraba con deseo la copa y fue acercando la mano a la caja. Harry se dio cuenta y también el jefe duende. Ragnok cerro la tapa ocultándola. Esto hizo reacionar a la Bruja.

- ¡Lo siento!. No se que me ha pasado.- dijo la mujer confundida.

- Es uno de los efectos.- añadió el moreno.- Sabe que vamos a destruirla y trata de protegerse.

-x-

Griphook entro unos minutos después con un frasco lleno de una sustancia verde oscura.

- Como lo hacemos.- prgunto Amelia. Harry tomo el frasco y con tranquilidad se acerco a la caja.

- Esto no es agradable y será ruidoso.- advirtió. Después abrió la caja y sin pensárselo vertió el veneno dentro de la pequeña copa. Segundos después esta comenzó a burbujear y derretirse. Sin aviso, dejo escapar un humo verde que formo una cara que grito en agonía antes de desvanecerse. Todos miraban la escena asombrados.

Cuatro duendes armados entraron en la sala y Ragnok los tranquilizo para que salieran.

Todos permanecían en silencio pensando sobre lo sucedido.

- Si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería.- dijo a fin Amelia sin quitar la vista de la destruida reliquia.

- Yo sigo sin acostumbrarme.- termino Harry.

- Señor Potter la nación duende le prestara todo el apoyo que necesite.- dijo Ragnok.- Mientras sea digno de ello nosotros consideramos a la familia Potter amiga de los duendes.- Al decirlo hizo un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza. A su lado Griphook lo imito.

Amelia Bones miraba sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba sucediendo. Dos niños de once años aseguraban venir del futuro para evitar la destrucción del mundo mágico. Habían conseguido una audiencia con el líder de la nación Duende y destruido un objeto perteneciente a unos de los fundadores de Hogwarts cubierto de lo que ella podía considerar una de las magias mas oscuras y poderosas que había visto en su vida. Ahora encima había asistido al muy raro hecho de que una familia mágica era reconocida como amiga de la nación duende y por nadie más que su líder. Se sentó sin terminar de creérselo. Definitivamente necesitaba un buen trago de algo fuerte en ese instante. El jefe duende se dio cuenta e hizo aparecer una copa de un licor duende. La mujer asintió agradecida y se lo tomo de un trago. Los duendes la miraron asombrados de la resistencia de la bruja con uno de sus licores más fuertes. Poco después una pequeña columna de humo salía de las orejas y nariz de Amelia que dejo escapar un suspiro.

-x-

Con la base general acordada, el grupo se despidió poco después del líder duende y salio del banco mágico. Amelia, algo mas repuesta y centrada, acompaño a la pareja directamente a Flourish and Blotts. Salieron de la librería con tres libros sobre el bloqueo de la mente. Amelia les prometió que buscaría a alguien para que les instruyera. El libro resulto lo suficientemente bueno para no ser necesaria la instrucción básica de esta materia.

Harry había informado a la señora Bones que necesitaba que lo acompañara a la casa de sus tíos. La mujer asintió.

Mientras ponían rumbo al caldero chorreante la bruja se fijo en la lechuza blanca que tenia el moreno. Los chicos no paraban de hablar sobre como comunicarse entre ellos.

- ¡Susan!. ¿Te gustaría una lechuza?.- la pareja de jóvenes la miro.- Doy por sentado que se comunicaran entre los dos a menudo y pensé que seria aconsejable algo de ayuda para tu mascota Harry.- dijo Amelia señalando la jaula de Hedwick.- Además, de esta forma me asegura que mi sobrina no pueda argumentar la falta de una para mandar a su tía una carta de vez en cuando.- la pareja sonrió.

- ¡Seria genial!, tía.- sonrió la joven.

Amelia Bones tardo solo cinco minutos en salir con una jaula en la que destacaba una copia casi exacta de la lechuza del chico. Hasta dentro de su jaula la lechuza del moreno dejo escapar un pequeño grito de alegría al ver a otro animal de su especie.

- Parece que el es la única otra lechuza blanca disponible.- sonrió.- Dos lechuzas casi iguales dificultan mas su seguimiento.- No hay que decir que la idea gusto a todos. Ambas lechuzas se miraban con interés. Susan la llamo Irmin (el rápido), recordando El nombre de un dios nórdico.

- Es hora de volver antes de que dumbledore venga a buscarme.- dijo el chico.

-x-

Cuando el grupo se acercó al numero cuatro de Privet Drive Harry suspiro nervioso.

- Señora Bones, le agradecería que no dijera nada de lo que va a ver dentro de esta casa.- Harry hablo resignado. La mujer lo miro extrañada.- Considero que es fundamental para el éxito de nuestro plan.- Dicho esto toco el timbre.

Vermont Dursley abrió la puerta y nada mas ver a su sobrino su cara tomo un tinte rojizo.

- ¡Chico!. ¡¿Donde…?!.- El varon se fijo el la pareja de mujeres que lo acompañaban y se relajo al ver la cara de la mujer.- ¿Quienes son?.

- Tio. Ella es la señora Amelia Bones, Jefa del departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica.- Vermont trato de insultarla.- ¡Es lo mismo que el ministro del interior de Inglaterra!.- La mandíbula del hombre se abrió sin saber que decir.- Ella es su sobrina Susan y asistirá conmigo a Hogwarts este año.- Harry podía ver el odio en la mirada de su tío pero su cara reflejaba pánico.- Solo han venido a acompañarme a casa.

Amelia saco el cofre de Harry reducido y con un movimiento de varita este volvió a la normalidad.- En ese momento Dudley y Petunia aparecieron dejando escapar un pequeño grito. Dudley se escondia tratando de ocultar su rabito de cerdo.

- ¡No quiero mas…!.- Petunia no termino de hablar.

- ¡Petunia!.- la paro su marido.- La señora es la ministra de interior de ellos.- la delgada mujer comprendió el comentario y lo que esto podía significar si la insultaban.

- Señora Bones. Podría ayudar a mi primo.- Amelia miro a Harry.- Sufrió un pequeño accidente con la magia.- Dudley miro a la mujer aterrado.

- Yo lo veo bien, a menos que alguien lo hincho no…- Amelia lo miro seria, asustando más al regordete niño.

- Toco algo que no debía y tiene una cola que no es suya.- termino amablemente Harry.

- Entiendo.- Amelia miro al chico.- Gírate y muéstramela chico.- la voz de la mujer no admitia replica. Un asustado Dudley se giro nervioso y dejo ver parte de la cola de cerdo en su parte trasera. Susa se oculto detrás de su tia para soportar la risa.- Es facil de quitar.- la bruja movio la varita y la cola despararecio de la parte trasera del inmenso niño.- Solucionado. Nos veremos pronto señor Potter.- dijo la mujer mientras abria la puerta. Una simple inclinación de cabeza y salio acompañada de su sobrina que se despidió de Harry.

Dudley saltaba como podía alegre de haber perdido ese apéndice su madre miraba a su hijo contenta de que no tendrían que visitar al final al medido para su eliminación.

Vermont sin embargo no quitaba ojo de su sobrino.

- Chico. ¿De que conoces a esa… mujer?.- Harry sabia que lo único que su tío temía era a alguien mas poderoso que el. Y el puesto de Amelia, aun siendo en el extraño mundo de la magia lo atemorizaba.

- Coincidí con ella cuando compre a mi lechuza.- dijo mostrando la jaula de Hedwick.- ¿Viste que si sobrina tiene una igual?.- dijo inocentemente.

- ¡No pienso tener uno de esos bicho volando por mi casa!.- Grito petunia.

- ¡Tranquila tía!. Esta muy bien entrenada y mañana me voy al colegio.- respondió Harry tratando de permanecer sumiso y atemorizado.- No será un problema por esta noche.

- ¿No dijisteis que no iría a ese colegio de anormales?.- preguntó Dudley. Harry sabia todo lo que tenia que hacer y decir así que actuó en consecuencia.

Diez minutos después Hedwick salía por una ventana y Harry era encerrado bajo la escalera. Sonrió para si mismo sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente volvería a realizar su, en teoría, primer viaje en la mágica locomotora roja, camino de Hogwarts.

-x-

Amelia y Susan llegaron a su casa. La pelirroja soltó a su nueva mascota que fue directa a una percha que ya tenía a otro búho allí. El recién llegado fue visto con indiferencia por el otro antes de mirar de nuevo a sus dueñas.

- ¡Que familia de…!. ¡Estuve a punto de sacar a Harry de allí!.- Dijo la bruja.

- Pero en necesario. Te aseguro de que es peor para Harry.- respondió la joven. Amelia miro a su sobrina.- No suele hablar de ello, pero todos sabemos que deseaba volver a Hogwarts con todo su ser.- La bruja miro a Susan y sonrió. Su sexto sentido le decia que lo que sentia por el pequeño mago era algo mas que amistad.

- Tal vez lo mejor seria que os casarais y…- Bromeo la bruja. Susan miro a su tia.

- ¡TIA!.- protesto la joven ruborizada. La mujer se rió.

- Parece que por tu parte no seria un.- puso voz teatral.- ¡castigo insoportable!.- La pelirroja de puso mas roja.

- ¡Yo…yo…!. ¡Tenemos que seguir el plan y salvar a todos!.- salio de la sala con cierta rapidez.

- Por supuesto querida, por supuesto.- La mujer sonreía para si misma. En su mente podía ver a su sobrina feliz del brazo del joven que había conocido y consiguió ganarse su aprecio y respeto, en apenas unos minutos. Cogió un puñado de polvos verdes y los tiro en la chimenea.- ¡Ministerio de magia!.- después desapareció en la llamas.

-x-

Dumbledore apareció en el callejón Diagon y fue derecho a Gringotts. Fue abordado por algunos magos y brujas y respondió amablemente sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones y recorriendo el lugar con rapidez.

Lo que Hagrid había dicho no lo dejo muy tranquilo.

Si Amelia Bones tomaba carta sobre la vida del chico todo podía complicarse.

No encontro a nadie y fue informado de la ausencia de la bruja y su sobrina. Decidio ir al ministerio. Una excusa de visitar al ministro para algún comentario sin importancia sobre el Wizengamot le serviría para observar a Amelia Bones.

En el ministerio para su alegría no descubrió nada fuera de lo común. Amelia Bones había llegado poco antes que el y hablaba con el ministro sobre temas sin relación con Harry Potter. Al verlo se disculpo y los dejo hablar tranquilos. Incluso le dedico un saludo de los habituales al salir.

Algo mas tranquilo, termino con rapidez con el ministro antes de aparecerse delante del numero cuatro de Privet Drive. Reviso sus hechizos y comprobo que todo estaba en orden. La tranquilidad en la casa era lo unico algo diferente.

Con todo bajo control, desaparecio rumbo al castillo. Ya habia hecho los preparativos para recibir a Harry Potter.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hola a todos.

Tuve un rato y decidí publicar un capitulo de esta historia.

No quería que se olvidara.

Si todo va como quiero, es posible que también publique un nuevo capitulo de la cuarta historia. Para que tampoco que olvide.

Admito que en parte es para tener un cierto descanso del resto y refrescar ideas.

Vamos con los RR:

**Black:** De todo lo que sugieres… parte si y parte no. ¿Cuál será cual?.

**Shineevero:** Tendrás que esperar a los próximos cap.

Gracias también por dejar un comentario a: **JAMES POTTER TONKS**, **Noemí Cullen, Core Nakisawa, Guest **(por duplicado)**, Loquin, sh8ad8ow, yuhoelmer **y** Makarva.**

Como ya dije estas historias solo avanzaran más rápidamente cuando termine la anterior, que es a la que dedico más tiempo. Pero de vez en cuando dejare caer un cap.

De nuevo gracias a todos y todas las que estáis ahí, y hasta la próxima.

Un saludo de Carmen (Alohopotter).


End file.
